


Not Sneaky

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, just a little cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Nobody knows Tony and Bucky are dating. They’re not surehow,considering they keep doing things like having sex in the kitchen on team movie night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 8
Kudos: 468
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	Not Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> For the @winterironmonth NSFW Tuesday, WORD: Bareback AND DIALOGUE/SENTENCE: “First one to make a noise loses.”

Tony’s head snaps up when he hears the door close, because if Clint is trying to lock him in the pantry again Tony is going to be wildly unamused. He doesn’t take _that_ long picking his snacks.

He spins around, fully expecting an empty room and the sound of Clint giggling as he braces something against the door, and instead finds Bucky has ducked into the small room with him, leaning back against the door with a confident smirk.

“This is possibly the least sneaky you have ever been,” Tony tells him with a snort and pointedly turns his back to continue his search for a snack. He smirks as he feels Bucky step in close behind him, breath hot on the back of Tony’s neck and his big hands settling on Tony’s sides.

“No one saw me,” Bucky says, sounding incredibly proud of himself as he presses his lips to the side of Tony’s neck, just below his ear.

“I’m starting to think our friends are kind of stupid, Tony says with a sad sigh even as he tips his head to the side, gives Bucky better access

“Very stupid,” Bucky agrees, scraping his teeth down the line of Tony’s throat as his hands slide down Tony’s side to his hips. “Don’t know how they haven’t noticed, I can see my hand prints on your hips.”

"I spent two entire days limping last week, and no one even questioned it!" Tony says, and when Bucky hums happily Tony just knows he's remembering the exact circumstances that had Tony limping in the first place. “Honestly, it’s not even fun at this point,” Tony adds as he shifts a couple boxes of popcorn to the side, looking for one that’s _not_ double extra butter, “it’s just sad. I’m sad for them.”

Bucky hums again, and he is definitely not listening anymore, too busy sliding forward until his hips are pressed up snug against Tony’s ass, until Tony has to abandon his search for food in favor of bracing his hands on the shelf. Tony is in his favorite pair of pajama pants, so well worn that they’re practically paper thin, and he can clearly feel the thick line of Bucky’s cock pressing against him, already hard and Tony can feel the warmth of it even through Bucky’s sweats.

“I feel like I need to point out one more time, we are in the panty,” Tony says with a smirk, “it’s like you _want_ to get caught.”

Bucky hums, which Tony can’t help but notice is _not_ actually an answer, and rolls his hips forward. Tony lets out a huff but instantly presses back into it, groaning low at the feel of Bucky’s cock twitching against him, sliding between his cheeks and rubbing against his sore, loose hole. 

It’s barely been an hour since the last round, and already Tony can feel arousal churning thick and insistent in his gut and he’s past worrying _how_ Bucky does this to him, too busy _enjoying the hell out of it._ Tony has to bite back a soft noise as he feels a little more of Bucky’s come slide out of him, his boxers wet against his skin and oh god, if they keep this up Tony’s pants are going to be soaked, going to be so obvious, and with that in mind Tony starts wiggling his pants and underwear down over the swell of his ass.

Bucky makes a confused noise that quickly turns into a groan as his cock slides along Tony’s crack again, pressing closer with less clothes in the way. “I jus’ wanna point out, you’re the one startin’ this,” Bucky says and his voice is even but his hand is tight on Tony’s hip, the other quickly shoving his own sweatpants down and they both gasp as Bucky’s cock nudges against his hole, nothing between them.

“You followed me in here, this is all on you,” Tony says happily. He leans back a little harder and then bites down a groan when the head of Bucky’s cock finally presses into him, slick and easy with just a slight, _amazing_ burn as he’s stretched open again.

“Not for-“ Bucky cuts off with a groan as Tony shoves himself back harder, clenches around him, and Bucky’s hips jerk forward before he catches himself- “not for _this,_ fuck- _doll-“_

“Yeah,” Tony says smugly, braces his hands against the shelf and rolls his hips back, shifting and grinding Bucky’s cock inside him, “yeah, that’s- ah- so good, c’mon honey-“

Bucky leans in heavily against his back, one arm coming up to wrap around Tony’s chest, the other still tight on his hip, and groans out “gonna get us caught.”

“First one to make a noise loses,” Tony challenges, then clenches down on his cock again. He can _feel_ Bucky’s barely contained moan, but his smug remark is cut off when Bucky thrusts forward into him _hard._

“Oh, you’re gonna lose that game, doll,” Bucky promises darkly, voice low and right in Tony’s ear, sending a hard shiver through his entire body.

They easily find a quick, furious rhythm, Bucky’s metal fingers digging into his hip and pulling Tony back into his every thrust while Tony clenches hard around him on every withdraw, trying to force out that groan that he can _feel_ building in Bucky’s chest. Tony has to bite his lip hard as Bucky’s flesh hand dips down just enough to slide warm fingers under his shirt, quickly moving back up to circle one nipple, drawing it up to a tight point before pinching hard. Tony can’t quite contain his needy whine, and when Bucky chuckles throatily in his ear Tony gasps, shaking in his grip.

Tony is already so close, it’s ridiculous, entire body lit up as he arches his chest forward into Bucky’s clever fingers, still shoving back into it as Bucky fucks him up onto his toes. When Bucky’s hand shifts from his hip to rub his cock through his pants Tony gives up on trying to stay quiet, instead dropping his head back against Bucky’s shoulder with a loud groan.

“You lose, baby,” Bucky says, teeth scraping at Tony’s ear and sounding smug as all fuck, clever, _perfect_ fingers tracing up the line of Tony’s cock, dancing across his chest.

Tony figures hey, he’s already lost, so he moans shamelessly and then gasps out _“Bucky-_ god, _yes_ honey, fuck that’s so good.” Bucky makes a sound against his shoulder that’s not quite a word, but it’s close, and Tony grins even as he grinds himself forward in Bucky’s palm. The tension inside him is winding tighter and tighter, until Tony is barely even aware of the words as he moans and begs, “please, just like that, always fuck me so good, _god_ I love your cock so fucking much _please_ honey I’m _so close-“_

“Fuck,” Bucky groans, shoving Tony forward into the shelves and grinding into him in short, uncoordinated thrusts. “Tony- _fuck_ doll tha’s so perfect, your fuckin’ _mouth- fuck-”_ Bucky gasps out and then comes, grinding in deep and sinking his teeth into Tony’s shoulder. 

He’s stuffed so full, Tony can already feel Bucky’s come dripping out of him, sliding down the inside of his thighs, and he whines because at this rate he is going to be dripping for _days._ That thought, mixed with Bucky’s fingers tightening on his cock still trapped inside his pajamas, has Tony tipping over the edge as well, shaking and moaning his way through his own orgasm until Bucky has to slap a metal palm over his mouth.

“Somehow, I feel like we both won,” Tony says around great panting breaths when Bucky finally releases his mouth, and Bucky laughs against his skin. They’re both complete messes, there’s no way they can go back to movie night like this, but Bucky stays pressed in close against him, fingers trailing down the line of Tony’s neck to his chest again, and Tony figures they’re probably both okay with that. “We should at least get out of the pantry,” Tony feels the need to point out.

Bucky just hums, nips at Tony’s shoulder again and rocks forward against him.


End file.
